1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to push-pull mechanisms, and more specifically, to a push-pull mechanism which is applicable to a removable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the technology advancement, the demands of users for operation power and storage capacity are getting higher and higher. A traditional large-scale server system has at least two or three, or as many as thousands of server units. Compared with a desktop computer, the server system has varieties of advantages, such as higher operation speed, longer and reliable operation hours, and more powerful external data inputting/outputting capability.
In order to ensure that the server system can process mass calculation, a plurality of electronic devices are installed in the server system. In order to be attached into and detached from the server system, these electronic devices are usually first installed in a removable mechanical housing, and then inserted the server system together with the removable mechanical housing.
A removable hard disk of the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, which illustrates Taiwanese Patent No. 531027 titled by “Removable Hard Disk Module”, provides in a computer system a mechanical case 11 provided with a receiving space 110 for receiving a frame 12. A blocker 112 is installed on a side of the receiving space 110. The frame 12 is for installing an electronic device (not shown). A first connection port 13 is installed in the receiving space 110 of the mechanical case 11 has, and a second connection port 14 corresponding to the first connection port 13 is installed in a rear end of the frame 12. A panel 15 is installed in a front side of the frame 12. A handle 16 is pivotally installed on the panel 15. The handle 16 has a check portion 161, and can be pushed together with the frame 12 into the receiving space 110 only when the handle 16 is pulled. The check portion 161, after the handle 16 is released, props against the blocker 112 of the mechanical case 11 and acts as a fulcrum, and a user can use the handle 16 as a lever to push the frame 12 into the receiving space 110, and have the second connection port 14 to be connected to the first connection port 13.
However, when use the handle 16 to push the frame 12 into the receiving space 110, the force is applied only to a single side of the frame, therefore, in order to fix an electronic device in the mechanical case 11 and connect the first connection port 13 with the second connection port 14, it takes more labor force to fix and push the frame 12 that has the electronic device installed inside into the receiving space 110 of the mechanical case 11; on the other hand, to pull out the frame 12, there is completely no supporting point, the user must use the handle 16 to directly pull out the frame 12, and meanwhile, must apply enough labor force to free the second connection port 14 from the first connection port 13. The process of pulling out the frame is not ideal and also consuming strength, thus it needs further improvement.
Please refer to FIGS. 2A and 2B, which illustrate Taiwanese Patent No. 509370 entitled by “Improvement of Removable Hard Disk Structure”, wherein, a removable cartridge 22 is installed inside a receiving space of a frame hut 21, and the removable cartridge 22 can be inserted in and drawn from the frame hut 21, the removable cartridge 22 can have an electronic device installed inside, not shown in the figures; a slot 220 is located in the front face of the cartridge 22; and a movable buckle 23 is individually and pivotally connecting to each side of the slot 220, the pivoting end of each movable buckle 23 has an extension portion 231 that perpendicularly extends inward; a hollow frame body 24 is installed on the top of the slot 220, and inside the frame body 24, a pair of inlay buckles 25 are movably located on two opposite sides of the frame body 24; and an elastic element 26 is located between the pair of the inlay buckles 25 and tie to the inner end of each inlay buckle, therefore, the outer end of each inlay buckle 25 can protrude from the frame body 24 by means of the elasticity of the elastic element 26, and each inlay buckle 25 has a raised body 251 at a proper position atop, the frame body 24 has a slot hole 240 at the position corresponding to each of the raised body 251, the raised body 251 will protrude from the slot hole 240 and the slot hole 240 further restricts the movement of the raised body 251, consequently, the inlay buckle 25 will be secured inside the frame body 24, the frame hut 21 also has an inlay hole 210 at the position corresponding to each of the inlay buckle 25 to couple with the outer end of each inlay buckle 25; the two movable buckles 23 can be opened separately rightward and leftward to make each of the moveable buckle 23 prop against the raised body 251 of the inlay buckle 25, then consequently pushes the outer end of the inlay buckle 25 out of the inlay hole 210 of the frame hut 21, therefore, the removable cartridge can be removed from the frame hut 21.
However, the inlay buckle 25 can only secure the removable cartridge 22 at the frame hut 21, when pull out the removable cartridge, there is no mechanical supporting point, consequently, in the process of electricity connection between the removable cartridge 22 and the frame hut 21, the inserting and withdrawing can only be done by labor efforts, therefore, it is very inconvenient for pulling out the removable cartridge 22. Meanwhile, the removable cartridge 22 does not have a handle, thereby lacking a supporting point for pulling out the removable cartridge 22 from the frame hut 21, it is not convenient for operation.
Hence, it is a highly urgent issue in the industry for how to provide a technique which can effectively solve the aforementioned drawbacks of either the single applied force or the secure mechanism without a handle of the removable hard disk of the prior art.